Wealthy Daughter Murder Case AU!
by Shinichi2504
Summary: Episode 39-40 AU! What if the one who drink the drugged coffee is not Ran but Conan? Read to find out!


Before reading this, I skip to after they found Nikaidou's body in the fountain

* * *

"In other words, somebody trapped us here…" said Kogoro looking at the murder suspects

All in the room all shocked by the great detective words, Mifune angered by it. Suddenly Rokuda ask Yone-san to make coffee with Ran. After they go to the kitchen, Mifune excuse himself to the bathroom with Gojo and Ichieda who comes along, Rokuda tell Kogoro that he want to take some towels for them. In the kitchen, while Yone-san and Ran searching for sugar, they didn't realized that someone put something in one of the coffee.

With everyone except Ran and Yone-san who still in the kitchen, Rokuda was telling about the incident two years ago that could be connected to Nikaidou murder, Kogoro ask the lady who search for him and Reika

"My grand-daughter, Yaeko" said Yone-san with tray full of cup of coffees with Ran beside her

Kogoro then tell all of them to search for Reika again in the house and Rokuda suggest to make two groups of search. Conan in the other hand thinking about how Nikaidou got murdered and who is the murderer.

"Conan-kun… here drink first okay" said Ran giving him a cup of coffee with a smile  
"Thank you Ran-neechan" said Conan taking the cup

All of them drink their coffee and then making groups. Suddenly Conan give a big yawn

"Oi brat! You're already tired!?" said Kogoro  
"Are you okay Conan-kun?" asked Ran bend down  
"Sorry… suddenly I'm feeling so sleepy" said Conan

_"Weird… I just drink some of coffee but why am I so sleepy"_ thought Conan holding his head

"You must be tired after all of that, lie down on the sofa for a bit, I will watch you" said Yone-san to Conan  
"Okay…" said Conan lie down on the sofa

Kogoro and the others went to search again for Reika in the house except Yone-san who watch over Conan

_"I shouldn't read novel overnight if this could happen… well some sleep might be better, I will find out the culprit later"_ thought Conan before drifting to the darkness

The groups when search all over the house and found nothing at all, suddenly a blackout happen and all of them try to find the breaker. After the light are on, they all notice the broken window and Kogoro think that the culprit have escaped through the window. Mifune then run out to find the culprit and everyone follow them.

Kogoro and Ran can't catch up to them and suddenly notice that Yone-san were running with them

"Wait… if Yone-san here… then?!" said Ran to his father in horror  
"Conan is alone!?" shout Kogoro angrily and then swift back to the house with Ran and Yone-san who follow him

After reaching the house, they go to the the living room and the sofa was empty. They then split up to find Conan

"CONAN! Where are you! Answer me!" shout Kogoro while searching and suddenly he hear a water sound from the kitchen and rush inside. And the scene he sees shocked him

Conan was lying by the water flood on the floor

"Oi Conan! Wake up!" shout Kogoro while checking his breathing which terrified him

He's not breathing.

Kogoro then feel a pulse but very weak, without thinking he give him a CPR, Ran and Yone-san came and the scene shocked them

"Conan-kun!" shout Ran goes beside him and seeing Kogoro do the CPR

_"Come on brat! Don't die!"_ shout Kogoro in his thoughts

After it feels like hours, Conan let out a big chocking noise and then let out all the water from his stomach. He continue to cough and take a heavy breathing

"Conan-kun! Hang in there" said Ran worried looking at his little brother

Conan look at Kogoro who worry about him while half concious

"O-ojisan…" said Conan weakly and then Kogoro hold his head  
"You okay now, we found you" said Kogoro comforting him  
"m…my….badge…" said Conan weakly

"Eh..?" said both Ran and Kogoro

After that Conan's head fell which shock both Kogoro and Ran

"Oi!" "Conan-kun!" shout both of them but they notice he's breathing normally so they smile relieved

"He must passed out due to what happen" said Yone-san go closer to them

_"I will catch who did this to him!"_ thought Kogoro look at Conan with determined face and lift him up

Moments later, all of them gather in the living room

"What!? The boy was attacked?!" shout all in the room  
"Yeah… I think he was drugged so he fell asleep" said Kogoro looking at all of them  
"Drugged?!" asked Rokuda  
"We were drinking the coffee right, it's natural that everyone will be wide awake after drinking it but Conan got very sleepy, it's a proof that someone put something in the coffee. Except Ran and Yone-san who's with me in the entire time when searching outside, all four of you are the main suspects!"

Mifune got mad by the random murder and then went back to his room follow by Rokuda while the rest of them stayed together in the living room until police came. Hours passed, Ichieda, Gojo and Yone-san went to bathroom together leaving Ran, Kogoro and Conan in the living room. Kogoro got thinking about the events that happen

"Dad… Why the culprit do such cruel thing" said Ran sad beside the sleeping Conan  
"I don't know Ran… if this is really a random murder…. It's hard to find a solid evidence" said Kogoro look at Conan  
"Conan like this because of me.. I..I.. said Ran crying  
"Oi… he's okay Ran, we found him and he's just sleeping now so you don't have to cry-"  
"No dad! It should have been me who's in Conan position!" said Ran crying even harder

Kogoro look at Ran in shock

"That time… Conan didn't take his coffee cup because he was thinking about the case, and then I give him mine before I drink it… if I just drink mine and not giving it to Conan then he will not.."  
"Oi Ran… I told you this is random murder so anyone can get that cup but the bad luck it got into him so don't blame yourself, if you have someone to blame then blame the one who did this to him" said Kogoro serious

"Dad… okay…. Oh I just remembered, after you take Conan to the living room, I accidentally touch the microwave beside the sink and it feels warm" said Ran thinking back

After hearing it, Kogoro then remembers something and look at the air conditioner remote. After that he looks at Conan

"Ran! look at his pockets" said Kogoro closer to Conan  
"Ah um…"

Ran search Conan's pockets only to found his phone, detective boys notebook that was quite drenched and pen. Kogoro see the notebook and look inside the notebook

"What's wrong dad?" asked Ran while putting Conan's blanket back and then Kogoro put his notebook back to his pocket and thinking while looking at him

Yone-san, Gojo and Ichieda back with coffee with them, Ran hesistated to drink until Ichieda tap Ran's shoulder and she accidentally shove the coffee to her clothes. She quickly goes to the bathroom to brush the coffee stain but suddenly she sees Reika's corpse and screamed. Kogoro hear that rush to the bathroom

"Yone-san! Look after Conan!" said Kogoro

After seeing the corpse, he tells Ran to get everyone except Yone-san here. He then take the corpse and put her on the floor to inspect him, he notice that in Reika's mouth and feet there's a duct tape stained, he then look at the bathub and turn on the water but he surprised that it was shower mode, which make him confirmed his deduction.

After everyone is here, Kogoro asked them to take off their jackets, when they take it off, Kogoro give a brief smile and serious at them

"I know the culprit" said Kogoro with serious  
"Eh?! who?"

"The culprit is you, Ichieda-san!" shout Kogoro

"Wait wait, stop joking there Mouri-san? Do I look like a murderer to you?"  
"For Nikaidou-san murder, we split ourselves right, then you have perfect time to murder him by luring him to the fountain"

"Please wait, yes I can relate to Nikaidou or Reika-sama but how you explain the boy's attack? I met him for the first time today! Also when the blackout, I was with you and Ran-san"  
"You use the air conditioner in this whole house and microwave to make a black out! The proof is all the remote was set by timer, Ran! You told me right that you felt the microwave right"

"Yes… when dad take Conan to the living room, I accidentally touch the microwave and it feels warm like it was used before" said Ran in the back

"But wait! I have an alibi! I was with you during the time Reika-sama was killed, How I could have been involved in three cases?!" said Ichieda

"Ichieda-san right, he was with us all this time, plus he can't drugged Conan-kun either! The coffee was brought in by Yone-san and everyone picked it randomly, how could he know that the cup content is okay?" asked Gojo

"Probably he turned the cup or moved the spoon on done anything to notify which one is the cup that was drugged, all he had to do was avoid it, since it didn't matter who took the cup!"

"What!?" shout all of them  
"Then any of us could have been attacked?!" shout Mifune  
"If you take the cup, probably would met the same fate as Conan, because he doesn't care who got it but unluckily a child who got it after all your intention was not to take a life but a evidence that the killer had forced his head underwater!"

"E-evidence?.." asked Gojo can't believe  
"But! If he didn't intend to kill Conan, why Conan were not breathing at first!?" shout Ran crying remember it  
"Probably because Conan see his culprit's face and the culprit forced to kill him too, to shut his mouth" said Kogoro angrily

"Does that mean…" "Reika-sama wasn't drowned?"

"Yes she was drown but her head wasn't forced underwater! When she was missing at 10 PM she was put to sleep and then he carried her to the bathroom and the water amount was adjusted carefully to make sure she died between 5 or 6 AM so that he can make his alibi by staying near me until 7. After that he pretended to go to the toilet but instead he pulled Reika's corpse out of the tub, he already prepare everything from Conan's attack and Reika's murder, proof that in Reika's body there was a duct tape stain on her mouth and feet"

"Yes I'm the most suspicious but that trick can be do by anyone else right there's no proof that I'm the one who did it?!" shout Ichieda

"That's why I was you to take off your jackets, your shirt are one of my evidence for me to see!" shout Kogoro

"Water stain on Gojo-san sleeve is from when he washed his hands, while in Mifune-san collar is proof that when he washed his face but you Ichieda-san, how did you get water stain on both elbows?"

"For this stains, I got it when I was washing my hands! I accidentally got water on it, anyone can get this right! So quit pointing me as the murderer by this stupid deduction!" shout Ichieda

Kogoro got silent and give a heavy breath

"Like I said, it's one of my evidence… I was hoping you confess before I show it but I have no choice…" said Kogoro sigh

"What do you mean?" asked Rokuda confused

"At that time, when Conan was half concious. His last words before he passed out get me…" said Kogoro while looking at Ran

"You don't mean?!" said Ran shocked  
"Gojo-san… check Ichieda-san jacket" said Kogoro

Gojo checked and Ran look at something in his jacket which shocked her

"If my deduction correct pointing you the culprit, then my guess is that the sole evidence you almost killed Conan are in your pocket, Conan's detective badge!" shout Kogoro as Gojo lift the detective badge from Ichieda's jacket pocket which shock everyone in the room

Ichieda shock looking at it and fall to the floor

"But why…" said Mifune

"Most likely the motive is Yaeko-san who was drowned two years ago right?" said Kogoro

"No… she was killed by both of them! That time Yaeko went to find them bringing only one vest and one she wore herself but it turns out when we found Yaeko, she didn't have any lifevest on he body, they killed her by taking her life vest!" shout Ichieda

"No way…" said all of them  
"But that doesn't mean that.." said Gojo but interrupted  
"I asked them before I killed them and they admitted it… they killed Yaeko…. It serve them right for both of them" said Ichieda with murderer look

Suddenly Kogoro chocked his collar which shock everyone in the room

"Dad!" shout Ran

"You jerk! No one deserve to die in human hands! I can't tolerate you for almost killed an innocent child to prove you killed them by one method!" shout Kogoro angrily

"But I really didn't mean to kill him! but… that time…"

* * *

_Flashback _

Ichieda was holding sleeping Conan but suddenly Conan kick his chest and tried to run away but due to effect of the coffee, Conan can't run fast enough which got caught by him and that makes Conan sees his face, Conan was struggling by holding his jacket which is that he can slip his detective badge. Ichieda have no choice to hold his neck and hand behind Conan's back so that don't move which make Conan hard to breath.

When they arrive at the sink, Conan still have little power to talk since Ichieda didn't hold his neck anymore

"Ichieda-san…. Why…" asked Conan weakly  
"I'm sorry, I have no choice… I need to do this revenge" said Ichieda before dunk his head to the water which he notice that Conan was holding his breath first

After a lot of thinking, he lift him up and hit his chest so that he open his mouth and dunked his head again which this time he notice the bubble air of his breathing

"I'm sorry…" said Ichieda

Moments later, he heard Kogoro's scream calling Conan's name, he then look that the sink and see that the bubble air is gone so he lift Conan up and check his breathing which he didn't find, he then put Conan on the floor and run away before Kogoro find him

_End of flashback_

* * *

"YOU MURDERER JERK!" shout Kogoro tried to punch him

"Mouri-san!" "Dad!" shout Mifune and Ran

Before his punch reach Ichieda's face, a shout make him stop his punch right in front of Ichieda's face

"OJI-SAN STOP!"

Everyone look at the door and sees Conan with help of Yone-san standing with a heavy breathing and pale face

"Conan-kun!" shout Ran go to his side to assist him standing from Yone-san hands

"Conan…" said Kogoro looking at his pale face which angered him even more  
"Oji-san… stop… leave the punishment… to the police…" said Conan weak voice comforting Kogoro

Kogoro look at Conan which surprised him for a child to say such words, he look at Ichieda again then let go of him

"You're lucky I didn't dislocate your face" said Kogoro and goes to Conan who give a weak smile before passed out again

"Conan-kun!" shout Ran holding him almost crying  
"Oi Conan!" shout Kogoro go near him and notice that he's breathing is very weak

"Gojo! Call the ambulance and police again to hurry, I think that boy is too tired to even breath by himself" said Rokuda  
"Ah okay!" said Gojo running

Rokuda walk towards Ichieda and go in front of him

"You should be quilty and embarrased, the fact that the child you almost killed is the one who save you from Mouri-san fist. You should think about what you did" said Rokuda with disgust face

Moments later, police and ambulance came. Ichieda taken by the police and Conan was taken to the hospital

* * *

**At the hospital**

"His lungs and stomach were very weak due to amount of water that was go inside him, but it's not life threating. With a good amount of rest, he will be fine" said the doctor comforting Kogoro, Ran, Inspectur Megure, Sato and Takagi

"I'm glad.. can I see him?" asked Ran  
"Yes, you may" said the doctor

Ran and Sato then goes to Conan's room while the boys stays with the doctor

"So how is he?" asked Kogoro  
"Like I said, the fact he was given a sleeping pills in adult amount is other reason for him to be this tired. But it's not a life threat, for now we put an oxygen mask to help him breath and sedative him so that he can rest for a day" said the doctor

"Thank you doctor" said Kogoro relieved  
"It's my job, I will be going then" said the doctor excuse himself

"Another close call heh Mouri-kun" said Megure to his former police friend  
"A-ah…" said Kogoro with a heavy response  
"What's wrong Mouri-san?" asked Takagi

"That jerk… if I didn't go back to the house on time to find him and bring his breathing back… it will be too late" said Kogoro heavily  
"But at least you made it and he survive Mouri-kun, that's what matter now. You should give him a price too. After all he also help you by leaving evidence behind of his culprit" said Megure comforting Kogoro

The next day,

Kogoro force Ran to go to school and he look after Conan who still sleeping. The doctor said his breathing is already back to normal so they release his oxygen mask. Kogoro was reading a newspaper when suddenly he heard a a soft groan from the sleeping boy and he rush to his side

"Oi brat- Conan" said Kogoro with concern look at the boy  
"W-where..?" asked Conan in rough voice  
"Beika hospital after what happen yesterday" said Kogoro reaching a glass water and give it to Conan

"Thank you…" said Conan drinking the water

Kogoro look at the boy with a concern and quilty look and Conan notice him

"Oji-san… what's wrong?" asked Conan while putting the glass to the table beside his bed

Kogoro then move and look outside the window

"You really scared Ran yesterday you know" said Kogoro

"Can't be helped… I also don't know that the coffee will be drugged" said Conan childishly

There was a brief silent before Kogoro talk again

"Do you know when we found you, you were not breathing" said Kogoro still looking at the window and Conan was surprised  
"Luckily I found you before it's too late… if don't, you will be-"  
"But you found me oji-san" said Conan which shock Kogoro and he turn to see Conan give a smile

"But you found me" said Conan smiled and then Kogoro go near him  
"Geez, next time don't be reckless tried to escape but your too weak to fight back" said Kogoro looking at Conan serious  
"Hehehehe okay!" said Conan smile childishly

_"Well it helped giving the evidence right"_ thought Conan

After that Ran comes in with Detective boys and Professor Agasa who visits him. Conan didn't notice that Kogoro was smiling relief seeing him energetic before leaving the room.


End file.
